Severus and Dean: An Unlikely Bromance
by HiddenViolet
Summary: Severus and Harry are hunting down a few rogue Death Eaters after the war when they bump into some of Severus' family. Who knew that he had a third cousin in America who had two sons?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is a new story. Hopefully I will be better with the updates because I like the feel and the writing itself better. I also have someone editing them for me (not a beta just someone I know). So please enjoy.

Chapter One

Severus Snape and Harry Potter walked through the woods, keeping an eye out for signs of Death Eaters. The two had been enlisted to help round up the late would-be despot's forces. Well, at least Severus had. Potter, in all his unholy cheerful glory, had probably volunteered. Severus grumbled as he walked, hoping they could find the insane blood purist soon and go home. Harry, however, oblivious to his former professor's bad mood, was happily chatting about every inane thing that came into his head and had Severus seriously contemplating murder.

"Potter, if you do not shut up, I will personally make sure you never speak again," Severus growled at him.

"Severus, why are you in such a bad mood? It's a lovely day, the sun is shining and the birds are chirping, we are having a nice walk in the woods in umm... where are we again?"

"I am in a bad mood because we have spent that last few months chasing a single Death Eater and are no closer to finishing him off than when we started. I am also spending this horrendous trip with a person of magnanimous Gryffindorish tendencies." It sounded like a compliment but after years with Severus, Harry knew it wasn't.

"Well, it's still a nice day with some rather lovely weather. You didn't answer my question about where we are."

"We are in Michigan, Mississippi, Montana, something that starts with 'M'. This country is unnaturally massive."

"Wait, so you really have no idea where we are? We could be in China for all you know, we could be anywhere."

"We are in America. You can tell because of the crude accents and manners. Now, be quiet, I think I hear voices." The two approached a clearing surrounded by dense underbrush. They peered through the trees and bushes to see three men standing around a body all holding guns. They both figured the body was their target, and he had been killed by the men, but they couldn't be sure. "Maybe we should just stun them," Severus suggested, "Then we can check the body to see if it is Lestrange, obliviate them and leave." Harry glared at him for the suggestion.

"We are not stunning and obliviating three men that may have done our jobs for us. It's impolite and wrong."

While the two bickered over how to check the to see if the body was really their target, the three men with the guns noticed the movement in the bushes. Dean Winchester glanced at where he could hear soft voices. "Hey guys, maybe we should make sure this guy didn't bring any friends with him." His brother and father nodded and the three silently made their way to where two men were bickering with each other. John thought the tall black haired one looked familiar but couldn't place the face.

Dean pointed his gun at them and started to demand that the two bickering men tell them what they were doing. Then, watched in fascination and horror as Severus, throwing the command out in the middle of his argument, floated the gun into his own hand. Then man deftly unloaded the gun and pocketed the rounds. The three stared at him as he continued to bicker without even pausing and handed the gun back to Dean. Dean gazed at it for a moment then stared at Severus.

"I sort of want to shoot you but that was really cool."

"I left a round in the chamber, so if you want to shoot one of us, have at Harry." Severus punctuated the statement with a wave toward Harry.

"Hey! You should be nicer to me."

"Why?"

"Because no one else wants to work with you, Severus." Severus glared at Harry for a moment until Harry spoke again, "Right, come on Severus, let's go see if the guy they took out was our target." Severus rolled his eyes and the two made their way over to where the body was. A quick examination of the body revealed it was Rabastan Lestrange, former Death Eater and soon-to-be pile of ash. Severus dug into the satchel he carried with him and took a series of proof pictures. Then he sent a quick spell to cremate the body and put the ash into a container. The three Winchesters watched as he sent a few quick spells at the clearing to clear it of all evidence that anyone had ever been there. Severus sneered at the remains of the inbred blood maniac and tucked the makeshift urn back into his bag. John gave a quick inhale as the sneer triggered a long forgotten memory and he finally realized why Severus looked so familiar.

"You eur bloody Snape," he exclaimed, slipping into a bit of a British accent. John looked annoyed about the touch of NEE (Northern England English*) slipping through. Severus shot him an unamused look.

"Yes I am. What's it to you?" Severus' voice was a disdainful drawl.

"My grandmother's maiden nem wor Snape n' she and my grandfather were from England. Wea'ar cousins!

 _*So, I am not British. I read a blog on accents and I decided that was most likely where their family was from then used an online translator to give him a little bit of an accent. Please review and tell me if I got it wrong or if I should change it. Review please, I love hearing your opinions and any constructive criticism you might have. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long, this week is finals and I have been swamped. I was also pretty devastated when I heard that Alan Rickman died. I realized though that writing him as having survived in the Harry Potter world made me feel better so I will stick with this story. To anybody who is reading Dropping the Facade I haven't abandoned it. I am though going to pull it down, edit it and put it back up. So please enjoy the chapter. Hopefully the next update will be quicker._

 _Thank you to Jaeden Xiang (guest) and foxam12 for their reviews._

 **Chapter Two**

"You have relatives?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course I do, you imbecilic twit." Harry rolled his eyes at the insult.

"Well, I just thought that, like all bats, you were hatched."

"Bats. Are. Mammals. They give live birth. You incompetent, Gryffindorish idiot."

"How was I supposed to know that? Hogwarts didn't teach me anything. The majority of the teachers were morons, evil, hated me or some combination of the three. Don't even get me started on my DADA teachers. They were all useless and stupid or attempted to kill me. Especially my sixth year DADA teacher. He was the worst out of all of them." Harry finished his description of his teachers with a cheeky grin towards his former professor. Severus shot him a look that promised disembowelment if he continued.

"Can we gerr back to what we wor talking abaht," John asked. Severus gave a theatrical sigh but nodded. John cleared his throat and with great effort spoke this time without a northern accent.

"Why don't we walk back up to the car and discuss this." Everyone gave nods and they silently made their way up the hill. Everyone was quiet until Harry stumbled and fell into what was likely the only mud puddle in the forest. Severus gave a sneer at his lack of grace.

"Wow, I can't believe anyone would call you blunt. Your movements are so elegant." Harry glared at him from his position on the ground. He hauled himself to his feet and started to brush the mud off his clothing.

"Why don't you use a cleansing spell, you know, like you learned at Hogwarts," Severus asked him in a snide voice.

"Well since _Flitwick_ did teach me fairly well, I will. _Purgandare*_." Harry gave a little swish with his wand to accompany the spell. With the awkward tension broken by Harry's awkward fall (even though his fall wasn't broken) the two wizards bickered their way up the hill. They reached where the Impala was parked and Harry gave a whistle. Sirius had left him a motorcycle in his will and it had led to him being interested in cars. A few years later, he was a total gear head. Dean preened a bit under the praise of his car, while Sam gave his customary eye roll. Dean and Sam quickly stowed their gear in the back of the trunk.

"So how they heck are you guys related," Harry asked.

"Well my grandmother and his grandfather were siblings, so we are third cousins and Severus is a fourth cousin to the boys," John replied. Harry gave a nod at his explanation and then a yawn.

"Are you guys sticking around? Because the guy back there mentioned that he may have more people arriving later," Sam piped up, having held his silence for the most of the time. It was all a bit much for him. First, his father climbing out of hell and sticking around for Dean's last few months. Then, Dean getting pulled out of hell by an angel and now, this. It all seemed to press on him and make the craving for demon's blood more acute.

Severus thought for a moment, then sighed. As much as he wanted to go home, he knew that if they checked in now and more Death Eaters showed up, they would be sent out in the field and have to spend even more time in America. He gave a nod in Sam's general direction. There was something about the youngest Winchester that rubbed him wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Well we know a run down hotel you can stay at for cheap. It's got no hot water and no heat, but on the plus side, it's filthy," Dean said in a dry tone of voice. John rolled his eyes at the remark but motioned toward the Impala. Harry looked delighted at the prospect of riding in a classic car, while Severus just looked annoyed. They arrived at the hotel and Severus couldn't hold back a contemptuous expression. Dean had not been exaggerating when he said it was run down. Indeed, it seemed that even the doors were ready to fall off their hinges. He and Harry quickly rented a double room next to the Winchesters' and ran into a predicament.

Only one of the beds was halfway decent. The other was so terrible, whoever slept in it was bound to wake up with a crick in his neck. Harry and Severus glanced at each other before dashing for the decent bed. Dean heard a thump and left the guns he was cleaning in favor of seeing what had happened. He couldn't hold in his chuckles when he figured it out. Severus had, in a completely Slytherin move, stopped a few feet short of the bed and waited for Harry to reach the bed first. Then, ruthlessly shoved him off of it. Harry pouted up at his partner from his position on the floor. Severus smirked at him as Harry climbed to his feet and walked over to where the other bed was. Dean's chuckles softly trailed off.

"Hey, I just realized that I don't know your names. I mean, apparently, we are related but Dad never talks about his family, so we are kind of unfamiliar with this sort of thing."

"Well I am Harry Potter and my surly friend over there, who is also your cousin, is Severus Snape. Things were a bit rushed so, nice to meet you," Harry said in his nonchalant 'deal with everything the world throws at me in ridiculous ways' voice.

"Likewise Harry, Sev. Hey, I was about to run to a burger joint down the road do you guys want something?" Harry and Severus considered it for a moment then at the same time said 'yes'.

Dean gave a mocking salute and left the doorway. A few hours later, the two settled down for a not so comfortable night preparing themselves for whatever weirdness would occur the next day. Because it always did.

 _*to cleanse - yes that really is Latin, I took two years of it so hopefully it is conjugated correctly was well as the correct form of the infinitive._


End file.
